new school, new life, new love chapter 3
by PinkPrincess91
Summary: Everything's going perfect, Katelin spent a wonderful night with Guy, now it's time to spot the next victim.


Next morning I woke up next to the angelic stud, Guy Germaine. His roommate stayed out for the night. At first I kissed his cheek, he opened his eyes and smiled, also chuckled a bit.

-Damn, you're hot! – he said.

-Thank you! – I giggled.

Suddenly he started to suck my nipples. Oh wow! It felt tickly a bit.

-Let me guess your cup size! – he chuckled.

-No, please… !

-32 B.

-Actually, it's 34 B!

-That's great! – he smiled and kept sucking on my left nipple. I felt victorious. Then he had another idea.

-Let me jizz on your body, please!

-Sure! – and I stretched myself. He started to jerk off, cummed all over my stomach, and even on my breasts. I dipped my finger into his jism and tasted his fluid.

-It tastes fine!

-I thought so! – we both laughed. I got up and went to the bathroom to have a shower, I felt him staring at my ass.

After that I got dressed, disguised myself and went back to my room. Julie was waiting for me there, her were arms crossed in front of her chest.

-Explain yourself! – she said briefly.

-Is there something I missed? – I asked her.

-I'm not an idiot, Katelin! You were out all night! Where have you been? Can you please tell me?

Katelin Kingsford, you're in deep shit!

-Sure, Julie! I can explain it!

-I'm listening!

-So I went out for a walk, I sat on a bench, was looking around, or at the sky and fell asleep there!

She raised her brows.

-I hope you don't expect me to believe all that!

-You can believe what you want to believe, I don't care! I told you everything that happened! – of course I crossed my fingers behind my back.

She didn't say anything but I was pretty sure, she had doubts about me being truthful. I took a deep breath when she left and got ready for the day. I had history class also, and Dean Portman was sitting in front of me. He was a fine piece of man also. Mmmmm that yummy ass! I wanted to squeeze that! His arms were totally dreamy. I've got to have sex with him too! – I thought.

I'll find him and follow him after my last class, and I should talk to him at first. – that was my plan. Then I'll lure him to a quiet place where I can have my way with him! Suddenly he turned around.

-Hey Katelin!

-Hey Portman!

-Looking pretty today!

-Thanks!

-Like always!

-Aww you're far too kind!

-You say so?

-Yes I do!

-How about us hanging together after school?

-Sure! I'm in! – I smiled.

-I know an awesome pub around!

-I can't wait!

-Me neither!

I was the luckiest chick in the world at that moment. This night was going to rock too! First we were going to hang at the pub, I guess we would talk about ourselves, drink, have fun and stuff. After my last class I was doing my hair and make –up. Even I decided to ask Julie which outfit should I wear.

-Julie, can you help me?

-Sure, it depends… !

-Black or blue? – I kept a black and a blue t-shirt in my hands.

-Oh, you know I don't know much about fashion!

-But please!

-How about the blue one?

-I guess it's cool! It fits for my black denim mini skirt!

-And where are you going?

-I'll be hanging out with a sexy and cool guy!

-What's his name?

-Patience, Julie, I'll tell you everything later, I promise!

-Oh I can't wait! I'm impatient! – said Julie in a pouty voice.

I got my stuff on and I was ready to go, went down and was waiting for Portman to appear. He appeared fifteen minutes later, but not on his own… he was with Fulton and Julie. Excuse me? I thought only the two of us will go to that pub.

-Hey Katelin!

-I thought you have a date with a cool guy! – Julie was looking at me weird.

-Well, actually.. !

-So Portman is that cool guy? Or Fulton?

They both were embarrassed.

-Katelin thinks I'm cool! – Portman chuckled. – No surprise!

They all laughe,d except me. He didn't say a thing about that we we won't be on our own. I guess it's okay. I joined them. The pub was a really nice place, the furniture and the ornament were made of wood. We went to the bar and ordered red wine and coke.

-The barmaid is familiar with us, she won't ask for our ID-s!

-That's cool! – I nodded and started to drink my wine and coke mix. It's a drag! Totally not fair.

Even I thought this will be my big opportunity to turn Portman's head but I was wrong. Why? Why me? Why does this annoying Fulton and nosy Julie have to hang out with us? I was totally pissed! Julie went to the ladies room, and Fulton was talking to the barmaid.

-Dude, I've got to say something!

-I'm listening! – he smirked.

-You're hot! – I whispered.

-I know! – he winked. – So are you, baby!

-I have an offer! I think we should hook up tonight! How about the idea?

-I'd love to! – he whispered passionately. – My roommate is going to a club! I'll be waiting for you at 22 p.m!

-Okay! Deal! – yeeaah! I totally rock! He told me the number of his room. Julie returned to us. We spent a rest of the time with chitchatting, then we went back to the school. I couldn't wait for the night. I was absolutely impatient. Oh boy! I glanced at myself in the mirror, hair, make-up, clothes.. all were perfect and totally on the right place. Fortunately Julie wasn't around so I left the room, put on my hoodie and went over to the boys' dormitory. In three minutes time I found Portman's room and knocked on the door.

-Come in! – so I entered.

-Hello baby!

-Hello! – he stood up and wrapped his arms around me. – Fulton is out for the night so we can have fun!

-Great!

He ran his fingers through my hair. Mmm it feels so good, so I returned it, and kissed him passionately, pushed him on the bed and that made him chuckle. I started to kiss his neck down to his chest and licked that all over. Yummy! I pulled off his pants, and I got undressed also. Next thing I knew that I was on top of him, licked his nipple while he started to massage my boobs.

-Wow, great boobs!

-Thank you! Ta-ta!

He laughed.

-The cutest pair of tatas I've ever seen! Also you have a nice pussy!

-What's so nice about that?

-Let me see…, it's small, shaved and seems to be tight! – and he started to tickle my cootch. Oh man!

-Hahahaha it tickles!

-I know right!

I could see his manhood, it was big and thick.

-I see you have a huge thing!

-Yeah, it's large and thick, wanna feel it babe?

-Sure!

-Spread your legs then!

I did that, and he introduced his penis inside my vagina. Of course I moaned again.

-Yeah baby, ride me! Damn your hole is tight! Very tight, and … oh my… you're so wet babe!

-I know right?

I was riding him as hard as I could. I was living the second best experience of my life. Bring it on, bro! Of course we used protection, he kept thrusting inside me, and moaned loudly. He was a sexy beast. Guy was more like cute, but Dean was a wild animal in the bed. He was more experienced, he fucked plenty of girls before, I found him totally sexy.

-Gosh, you're a sexy beast, while I'm just a little girl!

-Katelin, don't talk about yourself like that! You're a great girl too!

-I'm not! You have a dreamy appearance, and me…just look at me!

-I think you have a nice body too!

-Thanks! – yeah right! How can a body without waist and breasts be nice? He was still talking.

-I think there should be a nickname for your pussy!

-What?

-How about Little Tight Cutie? – and he started to rub my pussy again.

-That sounds funny! You're a fantastic lover, honey!

-Just like you! – he kissed my boobs, and squeezed my butt. Needless to say how it felt. In return I kissed his neck.

-Hey, there's something I'd like to try! .- he said.

-What exactly?

-Will you let me go down on you?

I was totally amazed.

-Sure! – and he kissed my neck, then down on my chest towards my stomach and stopped at my vagina. Slowly entered his tongue and started to lick, my fluid flowed into his mouth.

-Mmmm you're still wet, babe!

Never thought I'll ever feel this way. When we finished he pulled me closer, I placed my head on his chest and he whispered.

-You know I screwed plenty of girls in my life, before, but I've never met such a great lover like you!

I kissed his lips and we both fell asleep.


End file.
